Try Again ONESHOT
by Zerodius
Summary: What happens when Spyro become careless? This cannot end well... Note: the story is mostly on the serious side... but the ending might catch you totally offguard, hence the secondary genre for the oneshot


NOTE: Please note that this does have swearing and a bit of gore and death. Nothing too hardcore so I believe it fit in PG-13.

* * *

**TRY AGAIN**

one-shot

* * *

How much worse could things get... that was what a purple dragon was currently thinking.

Spyro, the hero of Dragon Kingdom, and Sparx, his trusty dragonfly ally and best friend, were panting, standing before their foes. Five Gnorc Swordmen, orc-like creatures wielding massive enchanted dragon-slaying swords and heavy silver fire-repelling shields, had cornered the purple reptile in a dead end.

How was it possible for orcish creatures to threaten a mighty dragon? Well... hero as he might be, Spyro wasn't exactely mighty nor impressive. In fact, he was a small hatchling, a very small one at that. Sure, he wasn't exactely a baby anymore but he still wasn't very old either... but well, that is unimportant. What is important is that those stupid Gnorcs are surrounding him and have shields.

Curse those shields! As a hatchling, his fire breath wasn't quite the explosive stream of flames that an adult can breathe... but it sure was hot enough to toast any of those losers into next Tuesday! Problem is... those Gnorcs had silver shields, which repelled the flames. Usually, he would just charge into them and knock those shields away... but the problem was that there was five of them and that they were surrounding him. He had attempted twice to knock the shield of the closest Gnorc away... not to avail. Twice, the deadly dragon-slaying blade struck the back of his neck, striking a vital vein. Twice, Sparx used his powers to prevent the fatal injury... at the cost of his own health.

Spyro hated how Sparx was glowing green... how his face was showing signs of weakness and suffering. It was his fault... He hated how weak he was, how he wasn't able to withstand those swords without Sparx's powers... not that it was his fault. The swords had been enchanted with a powerful spell, even a fully-grown adult dragon would fall to a single strike from them. Still, it didn't stop Spyro from feeling guilt for his friend's pain.

Besides, how could this happen?... and because of five pathetic Gnorcs! He had faced many foes that were much, MUCH mightier than just those common Gnorcs! He had faced orcish overlords, powerful wizards, insane aliens, fallen dragon elders, incarnations of darkness, and many more other foes. What was wrong with those Gnorcs?!?

But well, deep down, he knew why this had happened. He had been careless...

Usually, he would take on them one by one, charging into them by surprise to knock the shield away before blasting them with flames while they're still dazed and surprised. However, this time, he had been cocky. Sparx warned him. He warned him it was not wise to taunt them... that he shouldn't run around and let them pursue him... but it had been a game to him. He ran, frolicked, taunted about... all for fun. After all, true to his age, he was a bit childish and had wanted to have a little bit of fun. Beating up Gnorcs in the same way everytime get dull over time...

... and now, was the time to pay.

Spyro breathed heavily, glaring at the foes, who just stood there, waiting for him to move so they could finish him off. Sparx was hovering to his side, glowing in a dull green taint, trying his best not to show that he was in pain, his body broken in various places from the injuries he had absorbed from the dragon and inflicted to himself instead...

One of the Gnorcs roared at the duo to taunt them... and although neither of the two could understand the Gnorc language, if that roar was in any language at all, both felt annoyance and anger from this... and especially Spyro. Usually, they would brush aside such taunts and just quickly kill them already... but not this time. They were the prey this time, the victims, the ones who were at the mercy of the others... and Spyro's huge ego, which had already received a blow from the situation alone, was shrinking as each new taunt landed a crushing, painful blow to his confidence.

"Stupid Gnorcs..." muttered the dragon under his breath, angry at the Gnorc who was knowing very well that its purple opponent was unable to inflict any harm upon it.

"Thi... things doesn't look good..." Sparx's voice was weak, the weariness obvious in his tone. Spyro turned to his friend while keeping an eye on the foes, shaking his head slightly. He made a quick gesture, hoping Sparx would shut up... and of course, he was not going to listen... or so thought Spyro.

Sparx fell silent, much to the dragon's surprise... and a few seconds later, the realization made him feel even worse. Sparx only fell silent at two times... when he was totally terrorized and when he was seriously injured. Maybe this was the case... both cases.

He turned to the Gnorcs. Another roar and one of them was even doing a russian dance-like move to taunt him. The dragon's right eye twitched slightly...

FWOOOOOOSH!

A large line of flames was blown from the dragon's mouth and slammed straight... into the Gnorc's silver shield, which was raised at the last second. The stream of flames was deflected, sending tiny shades of orange, yellow, and red everywhere, away from the Gnorcs. The evil orcish monster stood there for a second as the attack ended before relaxing and then pointing his sword at Spyro, laughing loudly.

"DAMN IT!" Spyro slammed his right front paw into the ground, frustration and a mix of growing terror, one which he denied and supressed, griping his heart.

No sarcastic comments from Sparx? No taunts? No insults? No remarks about his size, weight, difficulties with flight, or anything? This is bad... real bad...

"Enough... enough of those stupid Gnorcs!" the dragon leaned back, standing on his hind legs to try and take an intimidating pose. "You have brought so much trouble to this Realm... and then, you attack me and harm my friend? I will not forgive you... YOU SHALL PAY!" he boomed the last line, growling a bit as he did, his eyes narrowing.

The Gnorcs looked at each others... and then, all burst into laughter! Spyro's eye twitched even more badly and then, the Gnorcs getting into position, the one that seemed to be the leader made a hand gesture to the duo. Regardless of language, the hand gesture's meaning was obvious: bring it!

"I... I say... if we have to go... Then at least... go in style!" Sparx's words reached the dragon... and a crushing, hollow feeling came to him.

Death... they were going to die. Spyro finally realized that this was it... that they wouldn't get away this time. The Gnorcs knew it and it was the reason of their abnormal confidence. The purple dragon, the dragon of legend... had been cornered. He had reached a dead end. He had begun a fight he would not win. He was going... to die... and so will Sparx.

Sparx vanishing was always a painful moment... but Sparx's body was easy to repair and their separations never lasted long. He knew that Sparx's spirit would always follow him and that the two would always end up together eventually...

... but not this time. This time, Sparx would take the death blow, vanish as usual... and he would join him in death. It was going to end... and it was going to end right here and now.

Spyro was in denial, totally and completely. This is a joke... a real joke... He, the great Spyro, fall at the hands of a pack of Gnorcs? He had defeated foes much larger and scarier than this! He... he cannot be...

No... no... he's avoiding the issue and he knows it. It's not about who kill him... but the fact that he's going to die in the first place.

He who had grown mentally so much... he who had learnt so much... he who had gained so many powers and abilities... For the very first time in a very long time, he felt so young, so small, so defenseless, and harmless. He realized that he was still a child and that deep down, he wanted desesperatly, more than anything else, to live. He... he didn't want to go. He wasn't ready! He... there was so much he wanted to do, so many unfulfilled promises, so many places to explore, so many more people to meet!

He... no! He... he didn't...

"Spyro? Spy... Spyro?" a taint of sarcasm... but Sparx's words were lost on the cowering, crying little dragon that had curled into the corner, terrorized.

The Gnorcs were now laughing maniacally, genuinely enjoying this moment. Finally, the terrible monster that had brought them so much pain and humiliation, the stupid little dragon that had been so much trouble had met his match! Like he should have done so long ago, the little dragon was cowering before them, the big bad Gnorcs! The victory they had longed for so long... the sweet, sweet victory... was within their grasp!

"I... I don't want to die..." the hatchling cried, shaking in fear as he knew what was to come and denied it from the bottom of his heart.

No, he couldn't die here! He... he didn't want to!... somebody will rescue him! Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Sergeant Byrd, Agent 9, the Professor, maybe even Ember or Flame... somebody will come! Anybody!

The Gnorcs glared... and in their eyes, Spyro had his last hope crushed. No... this time, nobody will come. He is alone, all alone in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact anyone. This time, they will not capture him or anything... no... this time, it's going to end... and it's going to end here.

The great Spyro will die right here and now... at the hands of a few Gnorc swordmen.

"Get ahold of yourself buddy!" the shaking purple reptile turned to see the glowing green insect hover... and then, Spyro closed his eyes and thought about it...

Sparx... he had always been with him. Ever since his egg had hatched back at the swamp, in the Realm of Dragon Land, the two had been like brothers. Linked through an unbreakable bond of trust, the two were bound in a way that defied even the binds of magic that link the dragons and dragonflies of this world... for this was not their homeworld. Dragon Land is long gone, the dragon specie as the two knew it long extinct safe for Spyro and Cynder, who is who know where now.

Sparx had never been brave nor powerful. He was small, unable to fight the enemies by himself... yet, it had never stopped him. Even before learning of his powers to take hits for him, Sparx stood by his side, using his intelligence to try and see things Spyro couldn't. He explored places Spyro couldn't think of exploring and helped him the best he could. More than anything else, Sparx was his best friend and a true ally that never left his side. Even in the darkest, gloomiest of unknown darkness-infested lands, Spyro was never alone... for Sparx was always there.

He wasn't exactely brave and often, Sparx was shaking before the monsters the two faced. Many times, Sparx's loose, sarcastic tongue led them into deep trouble. Many times, the two got annoyed at each others, insulting the heck out of each others... and even, at some rare occasions, the two had stupid ideas that endangered each others. Yet, despite everything, they always remained together... and Spyro was glad for it, so glad...

For all this time, Spyro had been the hero... yet, what of Sparx? Almost nobody ever mentionned him... he was like an extension of him to them. Yet, Sparx was not like those dull, mindless dragonflies that just followed their dragons, acting as living armors. Sparx had a life of his own, a vivid personality, he had class. Most of all, he followed the purple dragon out of his own free will.

At this moment, Spyro hated more than anything else the fact that Sparx had to suffer for him. He was getting himself injured, even... even... even killed for him. He remembered the times Sparx would turn green and then, his light would go out and he would fall, quietly, eyes rolling and closing... Everytime it happened, Spyro would feel the same hollow, crushing feeling... even if he knew it was just temporary.

Sparx... he was a true friend... and he didn't deserve this. Those Gnorcs... they were after him. It was he, Spyro, was had fought them so many times, the one who was meant to take all the hits. He wanted Sparx to continue on and live... He... he shaked from the thought but if it was to happen... then at least, he would allow Sparx to live... It would be... his thank you for all that he did...

The purple dragon's eyes locked into his friend's... and he finally stood up. "Sparx, buddy... I... It's me they want. Please, just for once... save yourself."

The dragonfly stared at the dragon in disbelief and despite his body's awful state, managed to smile... "Wha... what? Leave at the last second, at the grand finale? Heh... I've been hanging with you since we just hatched... and you're asking me to leave at the climax? Forget it! You're not changing my mind!" the dragon frowned at his friend's persistance and shook his head.

"Please Sparx! I..." the dragonfly coughed a little bit and then, cleared his throat as he interrupted.

"I, nothing, Spyro! As I said earlier... Let's... let's go out in style..." Spyro stared at his friend. Nothing he would say would change anything and he knew it. The two had been together for so long... Spyro couldn't imagine life without his friend... without... his brother. Likewise, Sparx would never leave him.

They were hatched on the same day and lived together ever since they could remember... and all their lives, they have been together. In the end, they will die together too...

The purple dragon stepped foward and gathered his courage... The Gnorcs, grinning, took on their battle stances...

"Tell me, Sparx..." begun Spyro, before charging for the last time.

"Yes?" asked the dragonfly.

"How... does it feel to..." for a second, the dragon hesitated but then, finally went ahead and asked the question he had never dared to ask to his partner... "... to... to die?"

A weak laugh... "Hehe... Oh believe me, buddy... you'll be disappointed. Just like going to sleep. You'll see. Absolutely nothing special."

Absolutely nothing special... "Well... time to find out... BY MYSELF!"

He yelled the last words, charging foward at full speed. The Gnorc's eyes widened in anticipation as he rose the blade.

"NOT THIS TIME!" thought the dragon as he leapt, sending himself flying, the dragonfly just behind him.

A moment frozen in time. Spyro, a few centimeters away from the enemy, the enemy raising the sword...

BAM!!!

The Gnorc was surprised and stepped backward, dropping his shield from the violent impact! The other Gnorcs charged foward, raising their own swords. The hatchling roared in a way that was strangely impressive for a child, breathing the biggest fireball he ever had as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The fireball exploded at the feet of two charging Gnorcs, sending them flying although their armors prevented lethal burns.

SWOOSH!

"EEEK!" Sparx dodged quickly upward, avoiding a slash meant for Spyro, which missed the dragon who dodged by ducking at the last second. Spyro gritted his teeth, feeling the enchanted metal brush against his head's scales. It had been too close...

The second strike came from the left, a stab to the chest. Spyro noticed it almost too late and rolled quickly into the startled Gnorc he had struck. The blade's tip... he felt it for a second against his scales. Again, way, WAY too close.

The Gnorcs were greatly angered and slightly worried from such a sudden change in the situation... but they remained confident. Spyro rolled back on his feet and prepared a deadly fire blast to eliminate the Gnorc he had charged into... but his eyes widened as he felt sharp pain to the stomach as the Gnorc, who had recovered, kicked him away!

Sparx's eyes widened as he took the blow. Thankfully, it was not enough to kill him... but he felt his wings fold a bit unnaturally...

Spyro looked to his buddy for the fraction of a second and Sparx's glow was aknowledged by his mind. Green glow meant alive. Alive meant good.

No time to worry. The dragon spun around to meet the two enemies who had attempted to strike and roared again, sliding foward to try and headbutt the closest one, to the left. The Gnorc side-stepped and answered by bringing down his sword... and missing barely.

Spyro's eyes widened and he screeched, feeling the sword from the right Gnorc piercing straight through his neck. Such sharp pain brought tears to the dragon's face, his eyes growing wet. Sparx felt the pain as well... and closing his eyes and accepting his fate, took the lethal blow.

The Gnorc kicked into Spyro's body, knocking him away from the five orcish monsters. The small dragon rebounded about like a ragdoll as he was knocked away, not resisting, only trying to get ahold of his body. Why do these enchanted swords always cause so much sharp, terrible pain? Why do Gnorcs always have those stupid spells on their weapons?

But then, a single thought overcame all the others. The dragon sprung back on his feet and looked around frantically for his buddy... and then, time froze.

A winged insect lies in the middle of the Gnorc circle. Sparx was still and was not glowing at all.

Time had seemingly stopped... and at this moment, something blocked his throat, choking him for that second. A pulse of sorts raked through his nerves, his body slowly beginning to shake out of control... and a single tear left his left eye.

His friend... Sparx... his buddy... his... brother... is...

Sparx felt so... dizzy... and cold... and everything was... so dark... yet, he couldn't afford to die... not now... Maybe... maybe they can win after all... maybe... they aren't going to die after all. He had to live... Without him, Spyro had no hope. He could see him shaking, crying... and he could see the Gnorcs, in disarray. He was not going to die now. Not before giving Spyro one last chance at victory!

The dragonfly gathered all of the courage and strenght he had left. It was not much and his heart was the sole thing he could hear. Everything was... dark.. crimson... and there was pain... oh the pain... terrible, overwhelming pain. His entire body was broken and if he would have been a reptile, every single bone in his body would have been broken.

A weak glow, crimson as the dragon blood that now covered the Gnorc's sword, was emitted from Sparx's weakened frame... and he slowly rose. He was in an awful shape, looking like a living dead corpse... but he was still here.

The insect hovered slowly, with much difficulty, to his buddy's side...

"Sp... Sparx..." whispered the dragon.

"I'm... I'm almost gone... but I think... I can give you... one last chance..." Sparx's voice was a whisper, each word coming slowly, with much effort. The dragonfly was obviously on the edge of death...

Wiping his tears, the dragon nodded. He had hope now. Their chances of victory were slim... but they had one, nevertheless.

The Gnorc Spyro had attacked took back his shield and returned into position. The five orcish monsters were now SERIOUSLY angered by now, glaring at the dragon in such a way that if one's stare could kill, theirs definitely would do so!

The purple dragon charged foward, the dragonly trying to follow the best he could...

The purple dragon jumped and then attempted to dive into the Gnorc's shield, horns-first, with all the speed he could muster...

SLASH!!!

... but never reached the shield.

Spyro found himself empaled on the end of said Gnorc's sword, the blade protuding from his back. Spyro felt insane amounts of pain... but this time, no tears left his eyes.

The Gnorc slowly changed the sword's angle and Spyro slided off it, falling on the ground... and he saw the dragonfly fall with no glow at all.

Sparx... he had given him another chance... and he... he had... wasted it...

... he... he killed his friend, wasting the chance he had given him.

Something inside of Spyro snapped. This... this was not going to happen... NO! THIS WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! NEVER!

Spyro sprung up suddenly, as if coming to life, and then turned to the Gnorc, his eyes glowing with rage... with pure, raw, intense rage... and then, he attacked. He attacked more furiously and ferociously than anyone might have ever thought possible until now. He virtually went beserk, diving into the first Gnorc like an enraged animal. He didn't just charged into the shield this time... he downright lashed out and with claw swipes and bites, teared it off the Gnorc's arm and reduced it to shreds within less of a second almost. The Gnorcs were slightly taken aback as the dragon glared back at them, a fury as violent as the wildest fire burning in the dragon's eyes...

The dragon roared as it lashed out again, jumping on the Gnorc who didn't have the time to raise his sword. The four others' eyes widened as Spyro, completely beserk, clawed and bited at the monster, tearing the armor apart and quickly devouring the creature's face, soon covering itself with red.

SLASH!

Spyro felt a strike into his back... and without Sparx, he took the full wrath of the blade. Incredible pain mixed to his rage and crimson covered everything in his eyes. The dragon roared, jumping off the still breathing but forever disfigured Gnorc.

The dragon had seemingly went insane, its eyes empty with an absolute contempt for the Gnorcs, only the desire to kill and destroy present in his mind. Those monsters... they robbed him of his friend... and they are going DOWN!

The four Gnorcs brought down their swords. From all sides, the dragon took hits, his entire body taking blows to various places. He trashed about madly, trying to again attack... but the Gnorcs had him under control now.

As the pain overcame him, his hing leg failing, the dragon collapsed and his rage begun to fade, giving away to sadness and terror... lots of terror.

Lying on his side, helpless, the dragon's eyes widened as he saw the faint image of a metallic blade coming down...

"No... no..." cried weakly Spyro.

SLASH!

Spyro gulped and then, slowly, his eyes widened as the blade pierced straight into his heart. Tears begun to pour anew and his shaking paws slowly reached to his fatally damaged chest. Blood filling his mouth, a small crimson puddle beginning to form under him, Spyro felt in such total pain... and felt so sad...

To his side, Sparx...

"All gifts come with a price..." huh? Why is he hearing his father?... well, his adoptive father?

... training? He remembered how boring training was. Trying to master the different elements, bearing with the remarks of the Elemental Guardians... but wait! That was years ago!

... isn't that Gnasty Gnorc? Turning all dragons into crystal?

... and Ripto? Crush? Gulp? Those three foes again?

... and then, the grim, final realization came to him.

His life was flashing before his eyes which meant that... that...

... he felt so cold... so lonely... everything... was so dark... so distant...

He wanted to call for help... but couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't see the Gnorcs anymore. He was freezing... so cold... and yet... the pain... it was going away. It was growing harder to think. So... tired...

"... it's because you like me, Spyro..." Ember... he was so sorry... so, so sorry. He didn't want to break her heart. He... he just wasn't ready. He had no idea that... that...

"You lost her, Spyro... because you are too "cool" for her. Well, so be it. Begone!" Mighty... and then, a heart-shaped jewel... a jewel made of Dark Gem... a promise broken...

Sparx was lying next to him, already gone. Soon, he would be gone too...

Spyro didn't felt so lonely anymore. His regrets had left him and already, everything was so... so calm... so peaceful...

Spyro closed his eyes, finally relaxing as the Gnorc removed the blade from his heart.

thump... thump...

... thump...

... thump...

... and then, his heart stopped beating and he went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

... "Sp... ! ...! ...ro!"

ZZZZZAP!!!

"AAAAAAAAAARG!!!" screamed Spyro at the top of his lungs as he was violently shocked... and awakened. Sparx's scream mixed to his, shocked just as bad as he was.

With the electricity no longer flowing, the dragon and glowing dragonfly tried to get ahold of their madly twitching bodies.

Zoe the fairy, arms crossed, hovered before the two, raising an eyebrow. "Ha! Finally! About time you two woke up! You got a world to save, you know!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just..." but then, Spyro's eyes widened and he realized something. This was... the cave where Zoe had smacked him on the head just a moment ago! Wasn't he supposed to be dead or something?

"Hey! How come we're, you know... alive? Didn't I and mauve guy run into unfriendly Gnorcs just a moment ago?" asked Sparx before Spyro could ask the question himself.

"Yeah. I mean... Not that I usually would fall to some lowly Gnorcs..." Sparx glared and Spyro smiled, embarassed, deciding to consider what happened as a lesson... although frankly, he's rather forget it. "Well... I mean... when we get killed, we don't get to wake up, alive, somewhere else, right? So... why am I here?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. Such an ignorant dragon... she must REALLY point everything, does she? Oh well... She frowned and then pointed at the top of the screen. "Earth to idiot: you only lost ONE life! You still have four left, moron!"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
